


More Pew-Pew

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sings* Troy and Abed fiiiighttinnng allieennss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Pew-Pew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was Troy and Abed fighting aliens. The pew-pew reference is from a Star Trek: The Next Generation meme.

"Qqqqq—qqqq—qq—qq—" Constable Reggie's orange blaster blew the last of the Blorgons away as the Inspector made a run for the D.A.R.S.I.T. As the Constable turned to follow, he found himself face to face with Abed, not the Inspector.

"Dreamatorium, freeze simulation," Abed said very matter of factly, tilting his head as the sands of Qatar 3 disappeared and the black and gold walls of the Dreamatorium returned. "Troy, you're blasting the Blorgons wrong."

"What?" Troy didn't understand. Wasn't there only one way to point? He looked down at his blaster, and then to Abed. "How's it supposed to go?"

"More pew pew, less qq—" Abed straightened. "It'll help when we go to Galaxy 5 and meet their all-powerful Emperor Hubert." 

"Hubert? That sounds lame, Abed."

"I don't name the villains, Constable." Abed stepped back into the Inspector role. "As an Infinity Knight, I merely vanquish them for the good of the universe. Dreamatorium, resume simulation."


End file.
